The Princess vs The Witch
by Major144
Summary: A Teen Titans Fairy Tale. There once was a princess named Starfire who was turned into a cat by a witch named Raven. She lost her memories and ended up teaming up with a young boy named robin to stop a monster who is Raven's henchman. This will lead to a final battle between Starfire and Raven which leads to an unexpected Vore defeat. Includes bunny Raven and cat Starfire.


The Princess vs the Witch  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. This is just a story for fun.

Once upon a time in a far away land called Titan, there lived a happy kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by king Cyborg and queen Tera. The king and queen were expecting to have a child. When the time came she gave birth to a beautiful daughter but soon died after the birth. The daughter was named Starfire. She was incredible beautiful. She had light orange skin, green eyes, and long red hair. She brought love and happiness through out the land for 12 years. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. Well almost everybody. There were about two living things in the kingdom who didn't love Starfire. The first was an evil witch names Raven. Raven had pale skin, blue eyes, and blue hair. Raven was about the same age as Starfire and she hated all things that spread love and joy. She wielded incredible powerful from a red jewel that sat in the middle of her forehead. The second living thing who hated Starfire was Raven's henchman Beast. Beast was a huge monster. He was about 8 feet tall, covered in green hair, with short legs, and long arms. He was Ravens obedient servant. One day Raven hatched an evil plan to get rid of Starfire. She summoned Beast to her side.  
"Today's the day we get rid of Starfire Beast." Said Raven  
"How you going to do that master? Starfire in the castle, how are you going to get her?" Asked Beast.  
"I have mastered a few new spells that will help use get ride of her. I have melted a small hole in the castle wall behind some bushes so we can easily enter the and I have mastered a shape changing spell. I will give you the power to shape shift. You will sneak into the castle through the hole in disguise and lure Starfire out of the castle to me." Said Raven  
"Brilliant plan master!" Said Beast  
With that Raven blasted some magic at Beast.  
"Now Beast I want you to transform into a boy." She said  
With that Beast transformed his enormous bulk into that of a handsome 12 year old boy.  
"Excellent. Now lets go get rid of a princess." Said Raven.  
At the castle Starfire was having a nice time strolling through the castle gardens in a purple dress when all of the sudden she heard some rustling coming from the bushes. Out stepped a handsome boy about 12 years old.  
"Who are you, what are you doing here and how did you get into the garden?" Asked Starfire.  
"My name is James and I came in here through a hole in the wall to take a look at the most beautiful girl in the kingdom." Replied the boy.  
Starfire blushed.  
"Its nice to meet you too James." Said Starfire  
"I have a good friend who would really love to meet you." Said James.  
"Where is your friend?" Asked Starfire  
"Oh she on the other side of the wall she would have come with me but she is afraid of tight spaces. She really wants to meet you so I said I would go and bring you to the other side." Explained James  
"I don't know I'm not aloud to leave the castle alone without any guards." Starfire said hesitantly.  
"Oh come on its just on the other side of this wall and it will only take a few minutes." Said James  
"All right." Said Starfire.  
James then parted some bushes and reveled a small hole in the wall.  
"Ladies first." James said politely with a smile.  
Starfire ducked down and began her journey through the tunnel. When she reached the end all she could see was the forest and strange blue hooded figure. That must be James friend thought Starfire. As Starfire got closer to the hooded figure she felt uneasy.  
"I'm glad you came princess Starfire." Said the hooded figure.  
The hooded figure then removed her hood revealing herself to be Raven.  
"Your that evil witch Raven!" Shouted Starfire.  
Starfire quickly turned around and tried to flee back into the castle but James was blocking her way.  
"Why are you helping Raven?" Asked a confused Starfire  
"Because she is my master." Replied James with an evil smile.  
With that James started transforming. He grew taller and uglier until he revealed his true form as Beast. Starfire looked horrified as these events unfolded them selfs to her.  
"Ha we had you really fooled." Gloated Raven.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Starfire.  
"OhI have something special for you." Raven said sinisterly.  
With that the jewel on Raven's forehead glowed evilly. A power beam of light shot out at Starfire. Starfire let out a scream of dismay and then then a red puff of smoke enveloped her. When the smoke cleared all that was left of where Starfire was standing was her dress on the ground.  
"Did you kill her master?" Asked Beast  
"Not quite Beast." Replied Raven.  
On closer inspection they saw a small lump that seemed to be moving inside the clothes. The lump moved its way to the neck of the dress. A small fury head popped out. It was a black and orange striped cat with big green eyes. The cat was Starfire!  
Raven smiled evilly.  
"Ha! I have turned her into a cat and I have robed her of her human memories." Cackled Raven.  
The cat looked at Raven confused.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Well it seems like you still have the ability to speak, oh well doesn't matter. I'll just erase this memory here and teleport you away from the castle." Said Raven.  
With that said Raven blasted Starfire with more magic and teleported her away.  
"Come on Beast we caused enough misery today." Cackled Raven.  
She teleported herself and Beast away. It wasn't till a few hours latter that the castle guards found out that Starfire was missing. They searched low and high for but they could find nothing then they looked around the outside of the castle wall. All they found was Starfire's dress. With this evidence they presumed that a something terrible had happen to Starfire. The guards reported their findings to king Cyborg.  
"My daughter is no more." said King Cyborg sadly.  
The kingdom of Titan sank into a great sadness from the news. Meanwhile in some forest several miles away from the castle Starfire the cat appeared in the middle of the woods with no idea who she was and how she got there. The only thing she could remember was that her name was Starfire. Starfire wondered around the woods until she came across a small farm. She entered the farm grounds where she came across a handsome young farm boy. The boy looked at the cat.  
"Hi my name is Robin. Whats your name?" Asked the boy.  
"My name is Starfire." Replied Starfire.  
Robin at first looked at Starfire startled.  
"Wow a talking cat!" Robin said with amazement.  
"My ability to talk doesn't startle you." Asked a confused Starfire.  
"No it doesn't." Replied Robin.  
"Is it ok that I live here?" Asked Starfire  
"Alright with me." Replied Robin.  
So the two of them started living together on the farm. Starfire helped Robin deal with rodents. Robin made Starfire some little clothes. He gave her a little purple skirt and top. And for about three years they lived a happy contempt life. But all was not peaceful in the land of Titan. Raven had released her henchman Bast onto the lands. Beast attacked both villagers and nobles alike. At one point he broke into the castle and stole the sword of Titan. The sword was a precious treasure to the people of Titan. King Cyborg had about enough of this. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. He would set up a bounty for Beast and for anyone who was able to slay Beast and bring back the sword would become the next ruler of Titan. Word of this reward spread through out the kingdom. It eventual reached the ears of Robin and Starfire.  
"You know I've had enough of being a farmer. Lets go out on an adventure Starfire maybe we can succeed." Said an excited Robin.  
With that said Robin grabbed an old sword and shield and set out with Starfire on their quest. They traveled to the nearest village to gather information. After walking around they finally got some information from an old man who said he heard some rumors about Beast hiding out in an old abandon fort in the middle of the woods. The duo decided to go check it out. They made it to the fort and entered it. They searched the fort until they came upon the living quarters. They saw the sword of Titan setting in an old chair.  
"Well I see the sword but I don't see Beast anywhere." Said Robin as he looked around the room.  
Starfire's ears perched up.  
"I think I hear him coming." Hissed Starfire.  
All of a sudden Beast came smashing through a wall! Beast looked at the two heroes.  
"I have been causing all this destruction and the king sends out a boy and his fancy dressed cat to fight me! HAHA the king must being getting desperate." Laughed Beast.  
Beast then looked at Starfire.  
"You look familiar do I know you?" Said a confused Beast.  
Starfire looked at Beast.  
"I would certainly remember someone as evil and ugly as you." Replied Starfire.  
"Why you!" Beast angrily bellowed.  
But before he could make a move Starfire leapt upon his face and started clawing at it. Beast screamed in surprised. While he was distracted Robin rushed forward and hit him with the broadside of his sword. Beast staggered back into a table and fell with a great thud to the floor. Starfire leapt from his face. Beast staggered up to his feet.  
"No more mister nice Beast!" Roared Beast.  
Using his powers he grew 10 feet taller. He picked up an enormous table and threw it at Robin. Robin ran forward and sliced the table in half. He ran up to Beast and slashed at his legs and torso. Beast bellowed in pain and tried to swat at Robin who nimbly doge his claws.  
"I'm going burn you alive!" Screamed Beast.  
He then grew another 12 feet and his body transformed into an dragon. He blasted an enormous fire ball at Robin who blocked with his shield. Beast got ready to charge but Starfire who had climbed up to the rafters above Beast head leaped upon his head and started to claw his eyes. Beast screeched in pain and tried to shake her off, but she stayed on. Robin looked around the room for something to use as a way defeat Beast he saw a great length of chain and he grabbed it he went racing towards the distracted Beast and started tangling up his legs. Beast tried to move but he only ended up falling. He raised his head and fired a fire ball at Robin but Robin dogged it. Robin got up closes to Beast and wrapped the rest of the chain around the monsters mouth. Beast was completely defenseless. Robin walked up to Beast and lifted his sword up high to give the killing blow. He swung his sword but at the last moment Beast transformed himself into a rat and escaped his chains and Robin's sword. He made a mad dash for a hole in the wall. But Starfire pounced on him. She said its time for this cat to eat. She picked up Beast by his tail and lifted him above her mouth. Beast only had time for only a small scream before Starfire dropped him into her mouth. Starfire had a big round lump in one check and she had a long rat tail sticking out of her mouth. She swished the lump from one check to the other. She sucked in the rat tail like a a strand of spaghetti. With a loud gulp she swallowed Beast whole.  
GULP!  
Robin watched as a fist side lump traveled down Starfire's throat. She licked her lips and patted her stomach and let out a burp.  
"Buuuurrrrrrppp!" Burped Starfire.  
"Excuse me." An embarrassed Starfire said.  
"Your excuses a Starfire." Robin said with a smile.  
He walked over and grabbed the sword of Titan.  
Lets return this to the castle. He said  
They left the fort. But unknown to them their entire fight had been watched. Raven had watched everything from her lair with her crystal ball.  
"Curses I can't believe Beast was defeated by Starfire and some farm boy." Growled Raven.  
"Now they are going to the castle to be praised as heroes. I can't stand this." She screamed.  
"All right then I'll go to the castle to kill Starfire, and that farm boy, and I might as well kill the king and take over Titan why I'm at it." Raven said gleefully.  
She let out an evil laugh. Hahahahahahahs.  
Mean while Starfire and Robin had arrived as the castle with the sword of Titan. King Cyborg greeted them.  
"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Thank you young heroes you have returned the sword of Titan to its rightful home. What are your names?" He asked  
"I am Robin and this is my talking cat Starfire." Replied Robin.  
"Funny I used to have a daughter named Starfire oh but never mind that we shall have a huge feast in your honor and then I will declare you as the next heir to the thrown." Declared King Cyborg.  
That night many nobles gathered at the feast to meet the heroes who would be the next heirs to the thrown. Everyone was gathered around a long table. King Cyborg lifted his glass to give a toast to the heroes.  
"Let this day be remembered as the day that are kingdom was saved and that we have a new heir to the thrown. Let are land and people be happy and prosperous!" King Cyborg said joyfully.  
"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Boomed a deep voice.  
A pillar of smoke appeared above the middle of the table. When the smoke cleared reveling Raven levitating over everyone.  
"Well isn't this a lovely gathering." Cackled Raven.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded Robin  
"I am Raven and I have come here to ... " Raven began.  
"Guards siege her!" Shouted King Cyborg.  
A wave of guards came charging in with spears. Raven looked at the charging guards.  
"Pathetic." She said.  
Her forehead jewel glowed evilly and with a wave of her hand sent all the guards crashing into the walls.  
"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I am Raven and I have come here to kill you heroes for slaying my henchman Beast and I'm also here to kill the king and all the nobles and declare myself the new ruler of Titan." Declared Raven.  
Starfire looked at Raven strangely.  
"You look familiar some how." Said a confused Starfire.  
Raven laughed.  
"I suppose there is no longer a point in keeping this secret seeing that I'm basically going to kill you all. You all remember 3 years ago Princess Starfire disappeared. Well that was me. You see me and my henchman Beast lured her outside the castle where I turned her into a cat and vanished her away. That cat is the very same cat at this party." Raven explained with evil glee.  
Everyone gasped.  
"You horrible fiend!" Robin and King Cyborg shouted in unison.  
Starfire looked shocked all her memories of her old life came flashing through her mind. She let out a scream and leapt at Raven. Raven just laughed and sent her flying into a wall.  
"You sure do like jumping around a lot". Said Raven.  
I know I'll turn you into a bunny rabbit first and then I'll kill everyone here let you watch then slowly kill you. Raven said with a twisted grin.  
A green ball of energy appeared in her hand and she shot it in Starfire's direction.  
"I won't let you!" Robin shouted.  
He grabbed a fancy dinner tray and jumped in front of the the ball of energy.  
The energy bounced off the tray and back towards Raven. Robin was knocked back into the wall and dazed. The ball of energy hit a startled Raven who let out a shout of dismay. Her body crashed into the floor and was obscured by her clock. Everyone watched in amazement as the form in the clock became smaller. The smaller form rose everyone gasped. Raven had been transformed into a bunny rabbit! Raven just glared at everyone with her blue eyes. She cast a ball of yellow energy on her self to make her clothes fit better. She eyed a still dazed Robin.  
"You know I was going to kill you quickly with magic but seeing as you turned me into a ridiculous bunny rabbit I'm going to take my sweat time with you." Raven said menacingly.  
Raven pulled out a nasty dagger and marched over to him. When she got over she raised the dagger fixing to stab Robin. But another blade deflected the blow Raven looked startled. She looked to see who deflected her thrust and was startled to see that it was Starfire welding a big steak knife.  
"I won't let you harm him." Declared Starfire.  
"Oh your are just asking to be killed." Said an annoyed Raven. "Alright then on-guard!" She shouted.  
The two of them began fighting. Raven launching several attacks. She trusted her dagger to the right Starfire dodged to the left. Raven then trusted her dagger to the left Starfire dodged to the right. Raven stabbed upward Starfire quickly back pedaled.  
"What's wrong Starfire are you a scaredy cat?" Taunted Raven.  
Starfire looked nervously. I can't beat her she thought.  
"Starfire don't give up!" Shouted Robin.  
"Clear your head of all doubt and concentrate." He said.  
He rights Starfire thought. She took a deep breath and focused. Everything seemed to slow down. Raven came forward with a downward stab Starfire countered with with an upward thrust. Starfire's blow managed to knock Raven back.  
"Ow you still have some fight left? Well it won't make any difference." Mocked Raven.  
Raven charged forward with a slash to the right. Starfire countered with greater force and sent the dagger flying from a shocked Raven's hand. Starfire dropped her own knife and pounced on Raven. She crashed Raven to the floor and held her down.  
Raven just glared at her.  
"So now what? You going to throw me in the dungeon ha I'll just escape. Or maybe you going to kill me ha good luck with that." Mocked Raven  
"I'm going to do both." Starfire said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"How you going do that princess." Raven asked sarcasticly.  
Just then Starfire's stomach rumbled. Starfire licked her lips. At first Raven looked confused then horrified.  
"You wouldn't dare." Said a horrified Raven  
"Oh I dare and I'm quite in the mood for some rabbit for dinner." Starfire said with a wicked little smile.  
She opened her mouth wide and started cramming Raven's head into it.  
"Stop I beg you! Anything but that!" Screamed a terrified Raven.  
Starfire shoved more of Raven's head in to her mouth until she reached Raven's shoulders. Starfire's checks and expanded with her meal. She grabbed Raven shoulders and started shoving them into her mouth until she reached Raven's waist. Starfire's checks continued expanding. She grabbed Raven's waist and shoved it in and then she shoved Raven's bunny feet into her mouth. Starfire sat there with a her checks all puffed out a foot wide. With a great deal of her effort she started swallowing the very large meal. With great strain she started pulling the lump to her throat. Her whole body was sweating with the effort. Her throat expanded with the meal. She pushed on in with her throat muscles and her hands until finally with a loud gulp.  
GLUP!  
She swallowed Raven! Starfire's belly greatly expanded she licked her lips and patted her belly and let out a thunderous burp. "BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Starfire.  
"Excuse me!" Starfire said blushing with embaresment.  
Everyone in the room applauded her.  
"You did it! You killed the evil witch!" The crowd cheered.  
Starfire smiled and bowed her head.  
"Don't think this is over princess!" Gurgled an evil voice.  
Starfire looked confused it sounder like the voice was coming from her belly. "Raven!?" Shouted a shocked Starfire.  
"The one and the same." Gurgled Raven's voice.  
Raven was still fighting inside Starfire's stomach.  
"I'll give you points for eating me. That was quite creative but you only just delayed me. I'm going to turn myself human and blow you up. After that I'm going to kill everyone." Declared Raven.  
Inside the stomach Raven held two glowing balls of energy a green one to turn her human and red one to destroy Starfire.  
"There's nothing you can do to stop so I hope you enjoyed you last meal because it time to die!" Laughed Raven.  
Starfire thought quickly she grabbed both her paws and cuffed them together and slammed them against her belly. The blow caused some of Starfire's stomach wall to clonk Raven in the head. Raven became dazed and ended up hitting Starfire with the green ball of energy and accidental hitting her self with the red ball of energy. Several things started happening. Instead of blowing up the stomach acids inside Starfire started digesting Raven.  
"No this can't be happening! NNNNNOOOOO! Raven shrieked in horror.  
On the outside the crowd gasped as a white pillar of smoke enveloped Starfire. They just noticed before she disappeared from sight that her expanded stomach was shrinking and that her form was changing. When the smoke cleared Starfire the cat wasn't there, instead Starfire in human form stood before them. The clothes she wore as a cat barely covered her and barely concealed her now massive Brest . But she was beautiful with her red hair, orange skin, and green eyes. She smiled at everyone then let out a thunderous belch. "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Starfire.  
Out flew Raven's red forehead jewel the only thing that survived Starfire's digestive juices.  
"Excuse me." Said Starfire pink with embarrassment.  
"You are excused my daughter welcome home." King Cyborg said joyfully.  
They hugged. Robin walked up.  
"Welcome back Princess. You did a good job and defeated Raven." Robin said with great admiration.  
"No Robin we did a good job and defeated Raven" Replied Starfire.  
She walked up to Robin and said I love you they hugged and then they kissed. Everyone applauded and cheered. The next day Robin and Starfire got married and everyone live happily every after.

The End


End file.
